Noche de brujas
by Laplace
Summary: Porque se dice que en la noche de brujas, las cosas mas extrañas y inverosímiles son posibles. Porque en noche de brujas, la línea de lo posible y lo imposible, de lo real e irreal, se hace abrumadoramente estrecha. DMxHG


_Hola! Vengo por segunda vez aburrir a los valientes que entren aquí, haber si alguien soporta esto sin dormirse sobre el teclado y vomitar en el intento._

_Me he decidido, por primera vez, ha participar en el "Reto Dramione" de Hallowen... ¡que ya se nos viene encima! Hace mucho que me apetecía participar en un reto, pero nunca me había decidido, pero ya esta, hoy es el día xD_

_Sin mas preámbulos, los invito a leer sin morir en el intento_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Noche de brujas**

- Draco. – Susurro una voz aguda, e intento de sexy junto a su oído. Suspiro internamente. ¿Es que esta chica no se cansaba? - ¿Vas conmigo al baile de Hallowen?

Ladeo la cabeza, causando que un par de mechones de cabello rubio cayera sobre sus ojos, grises como dos gotas de mercurio, topándose frente a frente con Pansy Parkinson, que batía las pestañas exageradamente y lo miraba como si fuese el mismísimo Merlín. Ciertamente no estaba mal. Cabello negro, piel nívea, ojos oscuros y curvas generosas pero no exageradas. No era su ideal de chica, pero sinceramente no estaba mal si le quitaban esa molesta voz de pito y esa tendencia a perseguirlo por medio castillo.

- Sabes perfectamente que odio los bailes, Parkinson. – Espeto de mala manera, rogando porque se marchase y sus oídos dejasen de sufrir aquella tortura.

- Pe-pero, Draco, t-tu me pr-prometiste... – Su voz tembló y sus ojos se aguaron de manera instantánea. Draco rodó los ojos. Sinceramente, cada día estaba más convencido que Pansy era, lo que los muggles llamaban, una perfecta actriz.

- Yo no te he prometido nada. Nunca. Ojala que tu cabeza sirva para algo más que para arreglarte el cabello y te graves eso de una vez y me dejes en paz, que con esa voz que tienes, no hay quien te aguante. – Y sin mirarla se puso de pie y se marcho de la sala común, escuchando de fondo sus estridentes chillidos y sollozos.

**&&&**

- No, Ginny, es la décima novena vez que te lo digo en quince minutos... – Hecho una ojeada a su reloj. – Corrección, catorce minutos. No, no tengo pareja para ese entupido baile, y si sigues por este camino, probablemente termine por tenerle aversión a los bailes. – dijo con voz cansina, sin despegar su mirada castaña del pesado ejemplar de "Aritmancia, las mágicas propiedades del numero 7" que sostenía sobre su regazo.

- Venga, Hermione, alguien debe haber, alguien a quien quieras invitar, alguien que te lo halla preguntado, alguien que... –

- De acuerdo. – Espeto, cerrando de golpe el pesado libro. – Se acabo, que ni siquiera pueda leer en paz en mi sala común es demasiado. ¡No iré a ese entupido baile y no iría ni aunque me invitase el rey de España! Es mas, ¡Ni aunque me invitase el rey del mundo accedería a ir!

- ¿Rey? ¿Quién habla de reyes? Yo hablo de chicos guapos, como Boot, Argentum, Malfo... –

- ¡Ah, no! Esto es demasiado, no te atrevas a decirlo, 2inebra Molly Weasley. Sinceramente, estas como una cabra si consideras "chico guapo" a Malfoy. ¡Es un idiota! –

- Idiota, capullo y todo lo que quieras, pero guapo, aunque te niegues a verlo. – Ginny frunció el ceño, primero por haberla llamado por sus dos nombres y segundo porque le acababan de decir que estaba como una cabra... ¡Si el que estaba como una cabra era Dumbledore! El, brillante y todo eso, era el único que estaba como una cabra en ese castillo... exceptuando a Parkinson, quizás, pero ella no.

- Ginny, sinceramente, ve a la enfermería, debe habérsete atrofiado la vista. Lo que es yo, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí, escuchando esta sarta de estupideces – Y sin más, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirroja, Hermione salio de la sala común, dejando olvidado en la butaca roja el pesado libro.

**&&&**

La noche del 31 de octubre fue un real caos. En las habitaciones de las chicas solo se escuchaban risas tontas, el sonido de tacones contra el suelo de piedra y las chillonas voces, preguntando una y otra vez "_¿Cómo me veo? Tengo la impresión de que este vestido me hace ver gorda. ¿No será demasiado maquillaje?_". Los chicos, por su parte, miraban casi de manera compulsiva el gran reloj de la torre de Hogwarts, en un intento desesperado de no llegar tarde a sus citas con sus respectivas parejas. Por otro lado, tanto Draco como Hermione se habían negado de manera rotunda a asistir al baile. El primero alegando que "_Prefería mirar el techo que ir a perder el tiempo a algo tan entupido como un baile_", la segunda limitándose a enviarle miradas venenosas a cualquiera que se atreviese a preguntar, marchándose con expresión altiva y la nariz apuntando al cielo.

- Hermio... –

- No Ginny, no iré al baile, no quiero ir al baile, no me obligaras a ir al baile, nadie me obligara a ir al baile, ni aunque se inunde la torre de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw y los Slytherins se hagan buenos y honestos iré a ese baile y si, he repetido muchas veces la palabra baile, ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola? Gracias, eres muy amable, que tengas un excelente día. – Dijo Hermione, hastiada, sin despegar la mirada de un largo rollo de pergamino en el que escribía afanosamente.

La pelirroja suspiró. Verdaderamente, cuando Hermione quería ser cabezota (y también cuando no quería, hay que decirlo) era realmente desesperante e irrítate.

- Esta bien, has lo que quieras, me da igual. Quédate aquí, sola en la torre, mientras todos los demás nos divertimos allá abajo, pero luego no hay derecho a reclamo, que lo sepas. Ni arrepentimientos, ni "¿Por qué no fui?" ni nada, ¿De acuerdo? –

- De acuerdo. – Dijo, levantando por fin la vista del libro. En realidad, había que reconocer que Ginny se veía muy bonita con ese vestido rojo y el cabello atado en una despreocupada coleta alta. Ginny era realmente afortunada por ser tan bonita. En cambio ella no era más que una sabelotodo insípida. Suspiró. – Venga, vete ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita. –

Y como si le hubiesen dado una poción para la risa, Ginny sonrió y se marcho sin decir nada más, como si de pronto hubiese caído en un estado de ensoñación muy parecido al que Luna parecía poseer de manera permanente.

Una vez sola, Hermione se puso de pie y abrió su armario. Dentro había un hermoso vestido color aguamarina, que se había comprado ese mismo verano. Pero nadie, nadie en ese maldito castillo la había invitado. Una semana antes del baile, estaba tan harta de esperar, que se dijo a si misma que no iría, pasase lo que pasase. Entupido baile de Hallowen. ¿Qué tenían que ver los vestidos y túnicas de gala con la celebración del día de brujas? ¿Qué importaba ir con parejas? ¿Qué tenían que ver los bailes?

Una tontería. – Murmuro por lo bajo con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Se quito la vieja y enorme camiseta que usaba para dormir y se puso el vestido que pareció adherirse a ella como una segunda piel, perfectamente. Sobre este, se coloco la capa y salio de la habitación.

Si no iba al baile, por lo menos quería contemplar la luna. Si tenía suerte, algún hombre lobo se la comía de paso. Ideal, así no daría los exámenes considerando que faltaban tres meses y ella no había estudiando nada.

**&&&**

- Valla, no sabia que a las sangre sucias les gustara esta clase de eventos sociales. –

- Y yo no sabia que el Gran Draco Malfoy prefiriese hablar con una sangre sucia en vez de estar en una cama con alguna de sus conquistas. –

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente.

- De vez en cuando es bueno variar en la rutina. A demás, si estuviese todos los días con una conquista diferente, pronto no quedarían chicas ¿No? –

- Malfoy, si no te molesta, te pediría que obviaras el discurso sobre tu vida intima, que a pesar de ser de dominio publico, a mi no me interesa conocer. – Hermione frunció el ceño, con expresión asqueada al imaginar lo que Malfoy haría con sus conquistas.

- Venga, sangre sucia, no te pongas celosa, si tu sangre no estuviese podrida probablemente ya te habría hecho caer en mis redes. –

La castaña lo miro con expresión de profundo resentimiento y apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse daño.

- ¿Por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes, Malfoy? Hazle un favor a la humanidad y suicídate. Sin ti y tu ego, abra mucho mas espacio en el mundo. –

Draco la cogió de un brazo haciéndola girar tan bruscamente que choco contra su pecho y la capa sobre sus hombros se le escurrió, precipitándose al suelo. El rubio la contemplo y, sin poder evitarlo y asqueándose de si mismo por ello, pensó que se veía realmente bonita con aquel vestido aguamarina y el cabello castaño alborotado y rebelde sobre los hombros, dándole un aspecto casi salvaje. Inmediatamente los brazos de Draco rodearon a Hermione con fuerza casi troglodita, cerrándole cualquier vía de escape posible.

- Si tu sangre no estuviese podrida... – Dijo con voz susurrante, mirándole intensamente. – probablemente ya te habrías caído hace mucho, mucho tiempo en mis redes.

- Antes muerta, prefiero besar a un hipogrifo que a ti. –

- Ah, ¿Si? ¿Estas... – Acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. - ...segura de ello, sangre sucia?. –

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar "Estoy segura", la boca fría e impetuosa de Draco invadió la suya, en un asalto electrizante y sorpresivo, sin dejar espacio a las replicas, de ningún tipo.

Pronto, para Hermione, todo se volvió confuso. Nunca supo en que momento rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos o en que momento permitió que la afilada y venenosa lengua que tantas veces la había insultado, invadiese su boca sin reparos. Tampoco fue conciente en que momento Draco se separo bruscamente de ella, solo se sintió de pronto muy sola y fría.

Si tu sangre no estuviese podrida... habrías caído hace mucho, mucho tiempo en mis redes, sangre sucia. – Y sin otra palabra, Draco se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a Hermione totalmente sola en un pasillo perdido en Hogwarts, mientras la cruda realidad caída inminente sobre ella. ¡Melin! ¡Había besado a Draco Malfoy! ¡Que asco!

"_Porque se dice que en la noche de brujas, las cosas mas extrañas y inverosímiles son posibles. Porque se dice que en la noche de brujas, la magia fluye mas que nunca en el aire. Porque en noche de brujas, la línea de lo posible y lo imposible, de lo real e irreal, se hace abrumadoramente estrecha"_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_Ya esta. No he quedado muy conforme con el resultado, pero por mas que lo leo no encuentro que cambiarle para que me guste mas y no lo contrario._

_Pero bueh, lo importante es que les guste a ustedes, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, lo peor que puede pasar es que no reciba reviews, pero puedo vivir con ello ("Lore se va a un rincón a llorar, sin que nadie la vea")_

_Eso es todo, nos volveremos a ver algún día, si me decido a escribir. Si no... no xD_

_Lore_


End file.
